Weak? As If!
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sakura and her friends overheard Sasuke and his friends talk about them and saying that they're weak. So Sakura and her friends go on a two year journey to get stronger. What challenges will they face? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen REVISING
1. The Beginning of The Two Year Journey

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the first chapter of the new and improved version of 'Weak? As If!' I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Weak? As If!**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 1_

_The Beginning of the Two Year Journey_

* * *

16 year old Sakura Haruno was training with her three best friends, Ino Yamanaka, a 16 year old girl who tends to her family's flower shop that has long blonde hair that she ties into a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes, Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga heiress that has pale lavender eyes and long midnight blue hair, and Tenten Kunai, the weapon mistress with brown hair she ties into two Chinese buns and brown eyes. These kunoichi (female ninjas) are known as the Kunoichi of Music and Elements all over the country, except Konoha. They all came from a small village not to far from Konoha called The Village Hidden in the Music. Here, they learned how to control sound waves, like the Sound Village, only it's more advanced. No one has ever heard of this village because of how small it is. One day, some road ninjas burned down the village and the girls had nowhere to go. So they went to another small village called The Village Hidden in the Elements. There, they learned how to control all elements: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and many more. They stayed here until more road ninjas came and burned the village to a crisp. All the shinobi that knew water techniques couldn't stop the fire because it was too strong. The girls were special after that. They knew how to control music and all elements. When they got to Konoha, they had to find new abilities, since they didn't want a lot of attention because of the ones that they already had. They couldn't tell anyone that they were special either.

"Let's take a break!" Sakura suggested. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we spy on the boys?" Ino suggested excitedly.

"OK! I would LOVE to see the boys in action!" Tenten exclaimed. They went through a secret passage that only they knew of that led to where four shinobi were training.

* * *

17 year old Sasuke Uchiha was training with his friends, Shikamaru Nara, a shadow possessor who had murky brown hair tied in a pineapple shaped ponytail and black eyes, Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyubi container who had blonde spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes, and Neji Hyuga, a member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan who had long dark brown hair that he usually tied in a loose ponytail and lavender eyes, like Hinata. Right now, they were talking about the kunoichis in their squad and how they let them down most of the time.

"The kunoichi in our squad are useless. No matter how hard they train, they're still useless." Sasuke said.

"I know! They just bring us down!" Neji said.

"We would be better off without them." Shikamaru said.

"And we would probably get harder missions than the ones we have now." Naruto said. They all agreed with each other, but they had no idea that the kunoichi they were talking about were behind the bushes listening.

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Sakura exclaimed. They just got back to where they were training with mixed emotions about how the guys felt about them. Sakura was steaming with anger and so were her friends.

"I know what we can do! We should leave the village for two years and go around the country to all of the villages, big and small, to get stronger!" Ino exclaimed.

"But will we tell Hogake-Sama?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"OF COURSE! Besides, she'll grant us permission. I'm her most trusted student and she usually says yes to my requests." Sakura said.

"Think about it this way, Hinata. This is for our own good. We want to show those guys that we aren't the Ninja Academy girls we once were." Tenten said.

* * *

"OK. I'm in." Hinata said.

"…So you see, Tsunade-Sensei, we have to leave the village in order to get stronger." Sakura had just got done explaining to Tsunade the reason why they needed to leave the village. Her friends started crossing their fingers.

"Alright, Sakura. Permission granted." Tsunade said. The girls looked at each other and then at Tsunade and then at each other. That's when they started squealing.

"Domo Arigatou, Tsunade-Sensei! (Translation: Thank you, Tsunade!) We'll keep in touch every month!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade smirked.

'_I went through this too, Sakura.' _Tsunade thought to herself, while getting back to some last minute paper work. That's when Sakura popped her head in the door.

"Uh, Tsunade-Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell our teams tomorrow at 3:30 pm where we are?"

"Sure."

"Domo-Arigatou, Tsunade-Sensei! (Translation: Thank you, Tsunade!) And one more thing…"

"What?" Sakura entered Tsunade's office and gave her a cassette player.

"Play this when they arrive."

* * *

Sakura was in her room, packing the necessities she would need on her two year journey in her very spacious backpack. She packed extra clothing, a toothbrush, her Nmp3, which stands for Ninja Music Player 3, which was red and pink and had cherry blossoms on them, and a lot more. While she was packing, she came across the picture of Team 7 in their Genin days. She gave a sad smile and put it on her bed.

_This is only to prove that I can be strong, Sasuke. That I'm not that little girl from the Genin days.' _Sakura thought strongly to herself. She changed into a regular black shirt, black jeans, and black ninja sandals. She brought a black jacket just in case. What she didn't know was that her sister, Rei, put four velvet boxes in her backpack.

'_Be strong, Sakura-Chan.' _Rei thought, while Sakura was leaving the house to go to the Konoha gates, with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Ino was having a hard time deciding on what to pack. She picked out her favorite pieces of clothing and her least favorite clothing. Why? Because if they had to go to something formal, she would have something nice to wear, and the not so formal clothing would be for training. Two things that she **HAD** to pack was her photo album that had a pig on top of a mountain and her camera. She wanted to take pictures of her and her friends outside of the village. It's kind of like the thing you would do on a vacation. While she was doing that, she saw the picture Team 10 in their Genin days. She looked at it for a brief moment, and then threw it on one of her shelves.

'_Shikamaru's wrong about me. That's exactly why I have to prove him wrong!' _Ino declared silently to herself. She dressed in all black, like Sakura. She walked down the stairs and quietly to the door.

* * *

Hinata was almost done packing her things. One very important thing that she had to pack was the jacket that she used to wear during her Genin days. While doing this, she came across two pictures on her bedside table: a picture of her team, Team 8, and a copy of Team 7's picture that Sakura gave her. She took the picture of Team 7 and put it inside the cabinet on her bedside table.

'_Naruto would understand why I have to leave. He's gone through it a lot.' _Hinata thought to herself. She dressed in all black and quietly exited her house.

* * *

Tenten was just about done packing when she saw the picture of Team Gai, her team. She looked at it and gave a sad smile.

'_I hope they understand. I need to get stronger in order for Neji to think that I'm__ not a burden!' _Tenten thought to herself. She put the picture under her bed and quickly made sure she had her lucky kunai knife, which was red and had a yellow dragon carved into it with red strings at the end. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was there. She dressed in all black and headed out the door.

(A/N: Remember these special things the girls have for future chapters!)

* * *

When they all arrived at the gates, they looked at each other, and then at the village.

"Do we **HAVE **to say goodbye?" Ino whined.

"No. Let's get moving. We don't want anyone knowing where we are or why we're here, right?" Sakura said. Her friends nodded in agreement, and when they left, they all had one thing in mind:

'_See you in two years!'_ And then, they were gone within the night.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well? Was it good? Did it have some suspense in it? Tell me in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja ne!**


	2. Where Are They, Tsunade!

**Sakura-Chan: Hello there! Here is the second chapter of the new and improved version of 'Weak? As If!' I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Weak? As If!**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 2_

_Where Are They, Tsunade?!_

* * *

It was pretty early in the morning when Sasuke woke up. He lazily got out of bed, took a shower, and got ready to go train. When he was finished with all of that, he made his way to the bridge his team usually met and waited for their sensei. When he arrived at the bridge, he expected Sakura to be there, listening to her Nmp3, while eating a stick of chocolate Pocky. But she wasn't there.

'_I wonder where she is.' _Sasuke thought. He shrugged and thought she would come a bit later and rested his elbows on the bridge (A/N: Like how he does in the anime.).

* * *

A few hours have passed until Naruto had gotten to the bridge. He was at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, eating ramen for breakfast, as always, with Hinata. But when he got there, she wasn't there.

"Hey, Teme! Where's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto greeted happily. Sasuke looked over and shrugged.

"Oh, well, I don't think Hinata-Chan is here either, 'cause I didn't see her at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop this morning." Naruto said.

* * *

With Team 10, Shikamaru was lazily waiting at the training grounds for his teammate, Chouji Akimichi. Usually Ino comes before him, but she wasn't there.

'_She probably overslept.' _Shikamaru assumed silently.

* * *

Over with Team Gai, Neji had been waiting for his sensei and his mini me, Rock Lee. Usually Tenten has to wait with him, but she wasn't there.

'_She's probably polishing her weapons and making sure she has her scrolls.' _Neji thought, while smirking at the thought of Tenten polishing ALL her weapons and making sure she had ALL her scrolls.

* * *

Back with Team 7, Kakashi had already arrived, but there was still no Sakura.

"Have any of you seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked when he got to the bridge. Both of the boys shook their heads.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to start training without her." Kakashi proclaimed. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto muttered something under his breath about starting something without Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke both got into position and waited for Kakashi to give the signal. 10:30 passed by and both Naruto and Sasuke got impatient, but Naruto cracked first.

"ARE YOU GONNA GIVE US THE SIGNAL OR NOT, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Still no Sakura?" said Kakashi. Sasuke got out of position and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We're going to have to ask the Hogake about this." Sasuke said and started to walk to Tsunade's office.

"Wait for me, teme!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi was trailing behind the two of them.

* * *

Asuma had arrived with Chouji a few minutes ago and saw that Ino wasn't there.

"Have you seen Ino?" Asuma asked. Both shook their heads. Shikamaru sighed.

"Guess that means we have to go to Tsunade-Sama's office." Shikamaru assumed, and he started walking to the Godaime's office, his other teammate and sensei following him.

* * *

Team 10 was already walking to the Hogake's office, all wondering where the timid girl of their team was.

"Kuranai-Sensei, where do you think she could've gone?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Kuranai answered quietly. After all, Hinata was like a daughter to Kuranai, seeing that Hinata's father found no use for her.

"Well, I hope we find her soon. I heard that Naruto is worried about her and so is her family." Kiba said.

'_I hope so too, Kiba.' _Kuranai thought with much sadness.

* * *

Team Gai were already in the Hogake's office, waiting patiently for the other three teams to arrive.

"Gai-Sensei, why do you think our youthful kunoichi has left us?" Lee asked.

"I do not know, my youthful student, I do not know." Gai replied. Lee was about to ask Neji when he said that he didn't know where she was too. That's when six other male Shinobi and their mentors entered the room, all with the same question on their minds: Where are they? Tsunade looked up from her paper work and smirked.

"I know what you're going to ask and I won't ask it until 3:30 pm." Tsunade said in a stern voice. They all looked at her in amazement, but kept quiet. Even Naruto didn't have the guts to throw a tantrum.

* * *

With the four kunoichi, they were currently resting by a river bank. They have been traveling since 11:30 at night and haven't taken a break since then. They actually got very far. Right now, Sakura was resting under the shade of a tree with Hinata, while Tenten was gathering some water and Ino was taking pictures of the scenery.

"I can't wait to see the looks on the guys' face when they find out that we left." Tenten said excitedly.

"They'll probably regret EVERYTHING they said yesterday!" Sakura said happily.

"Serves them right for talking behind our backs!" said Ino, while making her way to the river bank. She took a seat next to Tenten and looked out at the river.

"I wonder what we'll learn on this two year journey." Hinata wondered quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Said Sakura. Just as she said this, her backpack started to light up. Her friends all gathered around her as Sakura started to carefully take out the contents of her bag, only to find four velvet boxes.

"I wonder what they are." Tenten wondered.

"Let's find out." Sakura said. She gave each of her friends a box and they began to open them slowly.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Oooh! Cliffy! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	3. Spit It Out, Tsunade!

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the third chapter of "Weak? As If!"! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Weak? As If!**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 3_

_Spit It Out, Tsunade!_

* * *

Back in Konoha, the four teams were trying to keep themselves busy. Gai was rambling on to Kakashi about how cool he is of a rival, and Kakashi was reading his book. Asuma and Kuranai were talking about why they could've left or what caused them to leave. Kiba and Naruto were in a heated argument about why Hinata left, Shino, Sasuke, and Neji were watching silently, Shikamaru was looking out the window, Lee was practicing his poses, and Tsunade was catching up on some paperwork.

* * *

When three thirty came, the four teams settled down and looked at Tsunade.

"The time has come. I shall now tell you where the girls are. But first, they strictly told me to give you this cassette." Tsunade said, while bringing out a cassette player from one of the drawers of her desk. She gave it to Kakashi and everyone leaned in close enough so that they could hear. Kakashi pressed 'Play'.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" said a voice that sounded like Sakura's. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Yes it is, Sakura! Hurry up or else we won't get our message through!" said a voice that sounded like Ino's. Shikamaru smirked at this too.

"These are your four, currently missing, kunoichi, Kunai Tenten, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura!" said all four of their voices.

"We have left the village on a two year journey around the country and back in order to show four male Shinobi that us kunoichi are powerful!" said an oh so confident Tenten.

"We aren't going to name names, but we can always give you their initials!" said a very evil Hinata. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto gulped.

'_Please, oh, please don't do that!' _Naruto prayed silently.

"No we're not, Hinata-Chan! We'll have Tsunade-Sensei tell them!" said a very happy Sakura. Sasuke could tell that she was grinning at the moment.

"Anyway, you can look for us, if you want to, but I doubt you'll find us. We'll be staying in each village that we arrive in for a month." Ino explained.

"Plus we'll look a lot different!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But before we go, we want you guys to figure out what this means. This is where we'll be. You ready?" Hinata asked.

"Alright. Here is goes!" Tenten exclaimed. They heard them clearing their throats.

"It's where you can wish upon a star." They all said in unison. Then, the cassette stopped. After, they looked at Tsunade, wanting to know who made the girls leave the village.

"Well, I could tell you, but I don't want to. The four Shinobi responsible for this, figure out where they are through that clue they gave you and then once you've figured that out, set off on a journey to find them. Dismissed." Said Tsunade.

* * *

By the river bank, the girls had just opened the velvet boxes and found necklaces with pendants that sort of resembled the special items they brought. Sakura's was a cherry blossom, like her Nmp3, Ino's was a camera, like the one she has, Hinata's was the Hyuga symbol, like on her jacket, and Tenten's was a dragon, like on her kunai.

"Wow. I wonder how they got in my bag…" Sakura wondered aloud. When Ino was about to speak, a bright light came from the pendants. It showed them what village they were going to, which was the Village Hidden beneath the Stars, where Rei and Hotaru, two of Sakura's older sisters, were born.

"T-That's where my two of my older sisters were born." Sakura said quietly. Then, the pendants gave of another bright light, causing them to shield their eyes. What they didn't know was that their hair and eye color changed, and so did their personality. What they did notice was the necklaces were already on them, and they never put them on.

"T-Tenten?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah?" asked Tenten.

"Y-You're hair is black. And your eyes are a really dark brown." Sakura managed to say. Ino handed her a mirror and Sakura was right.

"H-How did this happen?" Tenten asked.

"It must've been from the necklaces." Sakura assumed.

"Well, your hair is purple and your eyes are gold." Tenten said. Sakura grabbed the mirror and saw that it was true.

"What about me, Ino-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"You have brown hair and aqua eyes!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura gave Hinata the mirror and gasped.

"Well, your hair is blue and your eyes are blue too!" Hinata exclaimed. Ino took the mirror from Hinata and gasped.

"You're right." Ino said.

"This means we have to give each other new names! You know, so that if the guys actually looked for us, they wouldn't suspect us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, I've always wanted to use the name Akita Wakana." Tenten said.

"Then Akita Wakana it is!" Sakura said.

"What about you, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I've always thought that the name Osaka Akane was nice!" Sakura said.

"Then that's your new name!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What about you, Hinata-Chan?" Ino asked.

"My sister told me that if she could change my name she said it would be Okayama Kasumi." Hinata confessed.

"Cool! That's your new name! And mine is Okinawa Tsukiko!" Ino exclaimed. Her friends smiled.

"Alright! We'll rest up tonight and move on!" Sakura said proudly. They started a fire, gathered food, and set up camp, a whole new adventure waiting for them.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, I hope you like it! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	4. The Answer

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the fourth chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Weak? As If!**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 4_

_The Answer_

* * *

In the village, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were in the training grounds, thinking about the riddle. It was a hard one, though. They had to keep thinking over and over and replaying what the girls said in their heads. That's when Naruto got it.

"They're going to the Village Hidden beneath the Stars!" he exclaimed. His friends looked at him like it was a miracle.

"How'd you figure that out?" Shikamaru asked.

'_I'm the one with an IQ over 200, remember?!' _Shikamaru thought.

"Well, I remembered that one time when I had to go on a mission to the Village Hidden beneath the Stars when I heard an old man telling these kids about how the village was where a lot of people from the country come every other month just to wish on falling stars!" Naruto explained.

"Well, now that we've figured that out, we better start packing our bags and head of to the Village Hidden beneath the Stars, like the Hogake said." Shikamaru said.

"We'll meet at the gates when we're done." Neji said. They all bid each other goodbye and headed off to their homes, unknown about the four people watching them.

* * *

"Do you think we should give it to them?" asked a man with red hair and green eyes. A woman with short black hair and black eyes nodded her head.

"Of course we have to give it to them! That's their only hope of finding the girls!" said the woman.

"But…would they believe us?" asked another woman with short light purple hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes.

"Of course they'll believe us! If we tell them that it'll help them find the girs, of course they'll believe us! Plus, it's true!" said a man black hair and green eyes.

"Then we better tell Kaa-San right away!" said the woman with black hair. They all leapt out of the tree ninja style and headed home.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed and was looking at a picture that Naruto secretly took of Sakura for his photo album. She was wearing at the bridge, where they usually met, and was sitting on the railing of the bridge, leaning on one of the posts. She was looking up at the sky, a box of chocolate Pocky in her left hand, her Nmp3 in her right, and a stick of Pocky in her mouth. Sasuke smirked at the picture and put it on his bed.

'_I hope you're okay, Sakura.' _Sasuke thought. He packed all of his essentials, left his house, and headed straight for the gate.

* * *

Naruto was packing away all his ramen and other essentials, when he came across a picture he took that was supposed to put in his photo album, but never did. It was a picture of Hinata at Haruno Happiness, in her work clothes. She was currently serving someone and looked very cute. Of course, Naruto would never admit it.

'_Please be safe Hinata.' _Naruto thought. He ran to one of his drawers and put it there, where he usually left it, left his house, and went started running towards the gate.

* * *

Shikamaru was packing everything he needed when he saw a picture Naruto took of Ino. She was in her garden, tending to her flowers. She had been wearing a green and white spring dress and was smiling. He smirked and put it on his bedside table.

'_Even though she is troublesome, I hope she's fine.' _Shikamaru thought. He grabbed his bag and headed for the gate.

* * *

Neji was just about done when he saw a picture of Tenten that Naruto took a long time ago. She was leaning against a tree with a scroll in her hands. It looked like she was studying a new Jutsu or something important about weapons. He smirked and put it under his bed. He exited his house quietly his house and headed for the gate.

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said when his three friends arrived. They all nodded their heads when they heard running footsteps.

"WAIT!" the four boys turned around and saw a woman with short black hair and black eyes running towards them. She had to stop so that she could catch and then when she finally caught her breath, she stood up and gave them a serious look. She walked up to them.

"Give me your hands. All of you." She commanded. The four boys didn't know what to do, so they did as they were told. She gave them each a dog tag, each with a customized pendant.

"It'll help you look for the girls. They will give off a small bright light when they're near." She said. She waved them goodbye and ran off.

"So…what are we supposed to do with these?" Naruto asked. Sasuke put his around his neck.

"We'll use them, of course. If that woman said it would help, then we'll use them, of course." Sasuke explained. They each put them around their necks and headed off into a world unknown.

* * *

The girls had finally arrived in the Village Hidden beneath the Stars and smiled.

"WOOHOO! We're finally here!" Ino exclaimed.

"Calm down, Tsukiko. We don't want people staring at us, now do we?" Tenten asked.

"I know a place where we can stay!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You…do?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yup! Just last year, my family and I visited the place for Rei and Hotaru's birthday!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Lead the way, Akane!" Ino said.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope you liked it! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	5. Exploration

Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**Weak? As If!**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 5_

_Exploration_

* * *

Sasuke and his friends got to the Village Hidden beneath the Stars in a matter of a few hours, seeing how they really wanted to find the four missing Kunoichi. They entered the gates of the village and started to look for the girls.

"Well, of course they won't look like they did when they left the village." Shikamaru pointed out.

"We'll just have to keep looking until these dog tags start to light up." Neji said, holding up his dog tag that had the symbol of the Hyuga clan. The other three nodded their heads and started to look around, when Sasuke remembered something.

"Wait." He said. His friends looked back at him and were confused.

"What is it, teme?" Naruto asked.

"The girls probably brought something really important. Like Sakura might've brought her Nmp3, since she never leaves without it." Sasuke said.

"I think you're on to something, Uchiha. Like Tenten might bring her lucky kunai, since she always needs it for some reason." Neji said.

"Yeah, and the photo album that Ino brings on missions that are out of Konoha." Said Shikamaru.

"And the jacket that Hinata used to wear!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well, if we look for those things, we might find them." Sasuke said. The others nodded and started to look for a place to stay.

* * *

"Okay, your rooms are on the third floor, rooms 241 and 243." The lady at the front desk said.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Sakura. She and her friends headed up the stairs and into their rooms.

"Okay, so Tsukiko and I will stay in room 241 and Wakana and Kasumi can stay in the room next door!" Sakura said with a smile.

"All right." said Tenten. Sakura gave Tenten the keys and they all headed into their rooms. When Ino and Sakura arrived in their rooms, they immediately dropped their bags with their eyes wide as dinner plates and jaws dropped. The beds had white bed covers with gold colored comforters and the pillows were white, brown, and pink. The walls were a plain brown color. There were Tatami mats for the floor and a small table where they would usually have tea and cushions for them to sit on. A few lounging chairs were in the corners, but the one thing that caught their eyes was the big window that showed a beautiful view of a beach and the afternoon sky.

"Wow! I love this hotel room!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura opened a door that led to Hinata and Tenten's room and saw that they had the same expression on their faces.

"Wow Akane! I had no idea that you could hook us up with such a place!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, let's unpack, change and let's go explore this place!" Ino exclaimed. The four of them immediately ran to their bags and started to unpack some clothes.

* * *

"Your rooms are on the third floor, rooms 242 and 244." The lady at the front desk said. Sasuke nodded his head and they all headed up to their rooms.

"Neji and I will share room 242 and Shikamaru and Naruto can share room 244." Sasuke said. Shikamaru groaned.

"Why do I have to be stuck with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because if Sasuke were stuck with Naruto, you would see blood after five minutes, and it's the same thing with me." Neji explained.

"Whatever. Let's just unpack so we can go find the girls." Shikamaru said. They all went inside their rooms and started unpacking, since all four of them were used to rooms like the one they were in.

* * *

After the girls unpacked, they all left their rooms to go explore. Tenten had her hair in two pigtails and was wearing a beige colored shirt with black words that couldn't be read, a black skirt, white thigh high socks and black shoes.

"Wow. Tenten would never have the guts to wear that, but I guess Wakana would!" Ino exclaimed. Ino was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, white shorts, a blue sweatshirt over her shirt, and white Adidas.

"Well, I know Ino would never wear that, but I guess Tsukiko would!" Tenten said back. They both giggled and looked at Hinata and Sakura.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and a large white polo shirt over her short sleeved shirt, and a pair of purple Converse.

"Now, I know Hinata, and she would NEVER wear that, but maybe Kasumi would!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a red Chinese tank top, a black skirt, and a pair of gold ballet flats.

"Okay, but I know Sakura and she probably wouldn't wear that in a MILLION years! But then again, Akane might…" Hinata said.

"Maybe when we transformed, the necklaces not only changed our appearances, but our personalities too!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, whether we're the same or not, we can't have the guys find us and interfere with our training." Sakura said in a serious tone.

"Well we're not training right now, now are we? Nope! We're going out to explore what's out there!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ino exclaimed. And they all locked their doors and left the hotel, excited to see what was out there.

* * *

After a few minutes of unpacking, the guys came out of their rooms and left the hotel, in search for the four girls.

"We'll split up and look for them for about two hours. If we can't find them, then we'll start tomorrow, but if the dog tags light up, that means they're close." Neji said. The three younger guys nodded and they all split up.

* * *

The girls were outside and smelled the fresh air with bright smiles on their faces. They haven't smelled air this fresh in a while, since back in Konoha they've been getting missions twenty-four seven.

"Why don't we split up from here and look around?" Tenten suggested.

"Good idea Wakana! We'll meet back here in a couple of hours and then get something to eat!" Ino exclaimed. They all parted ways and started to explore.

* * *

Tenten first entered a bookstore. She had no idea why, but then she remembered that her personality changed along with her looks.

'_I might as well go with it.' _Tenten thought. She started to look around, picking books off the shelves every now and then to read the summaries and to see if she would like it. So far, she found none.

"Excuse me, are you having any trouble with anything?" asked a female voice. Tenten turned around and saw a brown eyed girl who was wearing glasses. She had long light brown hair and seemed shy. Tenten smiled at the girl.

"No, I'm doing just fine!" Tenten said with a smile.

"Takahashi Hanako, what do you think you're doing?!" yelled another female voice. Hanako turned around and Tenten looked up, only to find a girl around her age with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh, um, I was just asking my new friend if she was having trouble with anything!" Hanako said. Tenten smiled.

"Hi! I guess I never really did introduce myself, huh? Well, my name is Akita Wakana!" Tenten said with a grin. Hanako's older sister's angry face wore off and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"I'm Takahashi Takako. Nice to meet you, Wakana." Said Takako with a smile. Takako looked at Tenten's necklace and her face became serious. Tenten noticed this and got worried.

"Is something worrying you, Takako?" Tenten asked.

"Come by the store after you and your friends have dinner. I have something very important to tell you." Takako said.

"Come on Hanako. Kaa-San will need help with dinner tonight." Takako said. Hanako nodded her head and smiled back at Tenten.

"I hope we see each other again, Wakana-Chan!" Hanako exclaimed. Tenten smiled back at the young girl and continued looking through the books.

* * *

Neji first entered a martial arts dojo, or center, since he thought that that's where he would find Tenten. He looked around and didn't find her. He looked in a weapons shop, a place that sold dumplings, a Chinese store, but still no luck! Neji sighed and decided to relax inside a bookstore, since that's where he spent most of his time in Konoha. That's when he thought of something. He decided to look around the bookstore, but he found no luck. That was, until he looked in a certain section. There, he saw a girl with long black hair that was tied into two pigtails, looking at a book about China. His dog tag started to light up and he smirked. He had found Tenten, but there was one thing he wanted to know: how come she didn't look like the Tenten he knew?

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Did you all like that? I hope so! Well, please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


End file.
